I still know what you did last summer
by rancor3
Summary: what if ben died for good and left julie alone. this is an alternate ending, please enjoy.


I still know what you did last summer

Alternate ending.

This is an alternate ending of I still know, I don't remember parts of the movie but I hope you at least enjoy it.

We start off where it's the final showdown with Julie, Ben Willis, Will Benson, and Ray. Somewhere outside the hotel at the graveyard where its still storming and raining. It is Will, Julie and Ben, Ben grabs Julie raises his arm up to get ready to stab her and out comes Ray with the gun.

" Its time to die," Ben said.

Let her go!," Ray says as he shows up pointing the gun. " Let her go now!"

" Oh man you gotta be shittin' me," Will says in a disappointed way.

" What are you gonna do boy, call us names? Your no killer, that's my job," Ben says. " You don't have it in ya."

Ray shoots the gun, it clicks nothing comes out, Will then tackles Ray, Julie also bites Ben in the arm and hits Julie in the face with his forearm. Now, Ray and Will are fighting, Ray goes for the punch, Will goes for a punch too. Ray however, falls down, Will then clothesline him to the ground taking him down after Ray gets back up. He then kicks him three times, then says they would have been friends if it would not had been this way. Ben then orders his son to lift him up, Julie sees this and head towards the gun.

Ben goes for the attack to kill Ray, instead, Ray elbows Will in the face dodging Bens attack by killing Will instead. He falls towards the ground dead, Ben then looks at the hook with blood on it, screaming raising his arm to kill Ray. As Julie gets ready to aim and fire, she sees a purple light coming out of no where hitting Ben in the shoulder bringing him down to his knees, Julie did not get the chance to shoot.

Next, she turns around and sees a man walking up with his finger pointing directly at Ben Willis.

" Who are you?," Julie asked.

" My name is Rancor," Rancor said.

" What have you done to me?," Ben said still on the ground holding his wounded shoulder.

" I used an energy attack to stop you in your tracks," Rancor said. " Enough of that now, I have already seen how he's been giving you problems, no matter I will take care of him now."

" If you think you can get rid of me your wrong, I will come back that includes you Julie I'm not done with you yet," Ben said.

Julie aims the gun at Ben getting ready to shoot him, Rancor grabbed the gun destroying it with his bare hands.

" Why don't you guys head back to the hotel, I will take care of him," Rancor demanded.

Ray walks over to Julie to wrap her arm around his shoulder to carry her back to the hotel, Ray then turns to look at Rancor.

" You sure you will take care of him?," he asked.

" Of course I will, he will be gone for good," Rancor said. " I see both of you are injured, hold still for a moment."

Rancor aims points his hands open at Julie and Ray, a small light comes out entering Ray and Julies body. Ray and Julie looks at their hands, realizing that their not hurt anymore, all of Rays cuts from his previous fight is healed up.

" What did you do to us I feel better and stronger now," Ray asked.

" I gave you a small sample of my energy, your back to normal now," Rancor said. " You need to get going now, I'll handle Ben."

Julie looks at Ben, walks over and slaps him hard in the face, Ben falls over to the ground holding his face as lightning flashes.

" Just fucking die!," Julie said.

Ben tries to hook her in the face but misses, Ray walks over grabs Julie instructs her to head back to the hotel, he turns and tells Rancor to finish the job. Rancor grabs Ben by the coat lifting him up in the air.

" Now your finished," Rancor said.

" Who do you think you are to say that I'm finished," Ben said.

" Your worst nightmare," Rancor said.

Ben tries to use his hook arm to stab him in the face, however, Rancor grabs his hook arm twisting the arm breaking it. He then throws him high in the sky, he aims his palm in the direction that Ben is at. An energy comes out charging up, electricity coming out, he launched the energy ball attack. Ben screams as the energy attack hits him and explodes completely destroying him and disintegrating him.

Julie turns as she hears an explosion and turns to see a fire ball of light exploding and disappearing, she realizes that Ben Willis is dead where she can now live in peace. Finally, she turns to head back with Ray until she sees that Rancor is standing right in front of them.

" I think it would be a better idea if you keep quiet about this, your story would not make sense at all and you never see something like this every day," Rancor said.

Both Ray and Julie agreed and thanked him, he then leaves them flying straight up into the night sky disappearing. In the end, Ray and Julie heads back to the hotel to ride out the storm.

End of story.

I tried my best at this story, I hoped you enjoyed it, also if you want to read the story about Rancor's Empire please go ahead. But please give it a chance, it will be better soon.


End file.
